


The Madman on the Moon

by dearestpersephone



Series: Traitors [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen, i love dark luna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearestpersephone/pseuds/dearestpersephone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna Lovegood is not a girl to be underestimated. Magic is mysterious, and so is she.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Madman on the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> this is shorter than the Ginny one pls forgive me

They called her crazy. _ Loo-ny Lu-na, Loo-ny Lu-na _ sung through the halls every time she passed. It was a mantra in her head, a mantra turned motto. If they thought her  _ loony, _ thought her  _ out of her fucking mind, she is _ , then she was happy to give it to them. 

 

They couldn't accuse her of lying, a full defense prepared by unsuspecting classmates. They could chalk everything up to her madness, like they had always done. But now, oh, now,  _ now _ they'd be right. 

 

She was  _ mad _ and she'd be damned if it wasn't time to embrace it. 

 

It was  _ freedom _ in its purest form, not a care about and thing and everything that happened because of her, because of her choices. She was in control and she could get every piece of revenge she had ever desired, get back at every child who had taunted and tormented her.

 

Pandora has whispered in her daughter's ears that madness was not something to be  _ afraid _ of, that it was  _ normal _ , that everybody had it. Not everybody, however, could make it  _ flourish _ , use it and _ bend _ it and  _ create _ it into something _ new _ , could mold it into a  _ weapon. _

 

_ A weapon _ . Luna had shaped herself into that quite nicely, something that her mother would be proud of had she survived the spell explosion. Her father had never agreed with the way her mother had encouraged her to be powerful, to have no regard for those who were truly beneath her. And so she had pretended. Caught in the after effects to the explosion, she faked that her memories of her mother and anything before the explosion were fuzzy, and she couldn’t remember what her mother had told her when Little Luna would sit at the table with Pandora coloring as Pandora researched her spells.

 

She remembered everything, crystal clear, how the spells Pandora played with weren’t for  _ healing _ or something  _ good, _ how the woman’s grimoire held spells that could turn someone’s intestines  _ inside out _ , how another could cause them to bleed out of their eyes until their body was drained of blood  _ entirely _ . Those spells would have been banned by the Ministry if the fools have even known the spells  _ existed. _

 

Which, they didn’t. They would  _ never _ know those spells until Luna and her team, her  _ family _ , were using them on the narrow-minded, politically inadequate  _ fools _ themselves. The Grimoire and all its contents were safe, hidden by Luna after  her mother’s death.

 

They’d be using the spells soon enough, as soon as Luna and the rest were free, free to leave and join  _ them  _ and join  _ Him _ and the adults be none-the-wiser as an entire generation traded their hands for cards infinitely more powerful, for cards that would win them the game.

 

_ They _ were no idiots,  _ she _ was no fool. If she said to change, they did. She was the brains, the puppetmaster of a play that was to distract the audience from the real matters of importance, the only reason any of them were still alive and still of major use to  _ Him. She _ may say that Luna and the rest answered only to her, but she certainly answered to  _ Him _ , and so Luna would answer to  _ Him _ as well, for  _ He _ was the only one who could save them all from the light trying to stomp out their darkness.

 

Luna was more than thankful for  _ her _ . She’d seen Luna’s own madness and had shown Luna her own, had extended a hand to join a world where madness would not be  _ pitied _ , where madness like her’s would be  _ feared _ . Luna  _ deserved _ that power,  _ deserved  _ it as payment for the hate she had always endured, mouth shut and head up to teasing children who did not  _ understand _ . In a way, now she was the one pitying them.  _ She _ had promised that there would be no room for people like them under  _ Him _ , that even though they might have all been stark raving  _ mad,  _ they were  _ right _ . 

 

 _They_ were what's best for the world, for the government that couldn't protect even its own power, that threw people in jail based on _assumptions alone_. Government derived its power from the _consent_ of the governed, and Luna sure as hell wasn't consenting to have this _circus_ decide what was best for her. 

  
Only she knew what was best for her, and  _ They _ sounded like the best possible choice.


End file.
